


And Lil Bee Makes Three

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, SOFT DOMESTIC FIC FOR A SOFT FRIEND, happy birthday Softy, mama bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Follow along with Blake and Yang’s journey into parenthood.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 17
Kudos: 249





	And Lil Bee Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Softy 💛

“So… let me clarify. You’re going to take an egg from each of us, splice them together and then fertilise them using dust so we won’t need a donor. Is that- is that right?”

“That would be correct, yes. The baby would be half of each of you, so to speak” The woman sitting across the large mahogany desk smiles kindly at them, her light green eyes sparkling happily. 

Blake inhales deeply and turns to look at Yang, who’s staring at the doctor in front of them with bright eyes, her left leg bouncing nervously.

“Would it be safe?” Yang asks, her mouth pressing into a thin line as she glances at Blake, her eyes worried as she reaches for Blake’s hand, squeezing gently as Blake brushes her knuckles with her thumb. “Like… what are risks?”

“I assure you that the risks are the same as any other pregnancies.” Doctor Chartreuse says gently, leaning on her desk to give Yang a reassuring smile. “Whether its you or your wife that carries the child, the risks are no different than if it were a naturally conceived pregnancy. You’d take the same precautions, including no Huntress work.” Her smile shifts to a smirk as she glances at the bandaid over Blake’s left brow, hiding a neat row of stitches from their most recent hunt.

“Of course.” Blake nods, her black cat ears flicking nervously as she meets the doctor’s eyes, offering her a small smile. “Um… I think we might want to think on this for a bit?” She says, turning to glance at Yang, who was already nodding in agreement. 

“Of course.” Doctor Chartreuse murmurs softly, giving them a smile that, if Blake was being honest, reminded her of her grandmother. “Call me when you’ve come to a decision, Mrs Xiao Long-Belladonna. Have a pleasant day.”

With that, the two women made their way to their car, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Blake lets out a small hum as a pair of arms curl around her waist, a pair of gentle lips pressing against her neck as she leans back into the firm body of her wife, forgoing the dishes for a moment.

“Hey.” She greets warmly, tilting her head to grant Yang more access to her neck, closing her eyes and sighing softly as Yang trails kisses up to her jaw. “Good chat with Ruby?”

“She’s trying to work up the nerve to ask Penny and Weiss out on a date.” Yang chuckles softly, her voice vibrating along Blake’s skin and sending a shiver down her spin. “She fought and won in a war against an immortal witch with a vendetta and she’s too scared to ask a couple of cute girls out.”

“Well, aren’t you the pot calling the kettle back?” Blake teases, her hands moving to rest over Yang’s own that reside against Blake’s stomach. “If I recall,  _ I  _ had to make the first move.”

“I was  _ trying  _ to be respectful.” Yang whines, pouting against Blake’s cheek, her arms squeezing her tightly. “What’s wrong with being a gentlewoman?”

“I didn’t want you to be a gentlewoman. I wanted you to shut up and kiss me.” Blake smirks, tilting her head back and laughing at Yang’s pout. “I honestly thought I broke you. I’m surprised that you didn’t pass out or something.”

Blake lets out a surprised yelp, cheeks flushing and neck burning as Yang nips at her neck playfully, smirking against her skin before placing a tender kiss against the bitten area. “God, you’re such a little shit.”

“Uh-huh. You love it when I’m feisty, though.”

“Do I, though?”

“The rings on our fingers and the scratch marks on my back say yes.” Blake’s smirk grows as she turns around in her wife’s arms, taking pride in the way she stuttered and flushed. Blake’s the only one that can get these reactions out of her and so… she takes great pride in her work. “Or perhaps you need a reminder, hm?” She leaned forward to brush their noses together, giggling as Yang dropped her head to the crook of her neck with a groan.

“Look, is it my fault that you’re hot?” Yang grumbles, though Blake can feel her smiling against her skin. “I mean  _ look at you.  _ Can you blame me for falling to my knees?”

“Says the woman that turns heads wherever she goes.” Blake chuckles, smiling softly as Yang pulls back to kiss her nose. “I’m almost done with the dishes.”

“And then we can cuddle?” Yang pouts again, making Blake’s heart melt as she presses their foreheads together. 

“You act as if I starve you.” Blake says with a laugh, cupping her wife’s jaw and kissing her, snorting as Yang curls a hand around the back of her neck to keep her in place. “Baby, I need to clean the dishes.”

“Fine. But I’m staying here.” 

Blake giggles, rolling her eyes and turning back to the task at hand as Yang curls around her back, brushing Blake’s long, black hair out of the way, and nuzzles into the back of her neck. It takes a little bit longer to completely wash the dishes with her wife attached to her back but Blake was never one to complain when Yang was in a cuddly mood. Before too long, they’re both changing into their night clothes and climbing into bed.

“Come here.” Blake murmurs, laying on her back. She knows well enough by now that when Yang is one of her particularly cuddly moods, she prefers to be held. As predicted, Yang lays down on top of her, pausing to kiss her sweetly before burrowing her face into Blake’s neck with a contented sigh. Blake feels a warm smile cross her face as she begins to run a hand up and down Yang’s back, tracing patterns into her skin as her hand slips under her wife’s tank top. Yang curls her arms around Blake’s waist, content to lay quietly as she places gentle kisses to the crook of Blake’s neck.

“Blake?” Yang says after some time, a nervous lilt to her voice as she lifts herself up on one elbow to gaze down at her, her teeth latching onto her bottom lip anxiously. “About what Doctor Chartreuse said… is this- is that something you want? To start a family?”

“I’m pretty sure we already have one.” Blake points out, smiling warmly and laughing when Yang snorts at her. “But… I honestly? I would love to have a family with you.”

“Really? I mean… I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because-“

“Can I tell you something really embarrassing?” Blake interjects gently, her cheeks burning in preemptive embarrassment. 

“Uh- sure. Go for it.”

“Do you remember when we met Jaune’s sister? Shortly after- after I came back?” Blake falters for a moment, her brows pinching together for a second before she shook off the old guilt, humming appreciatively as Yang croons gently and kisses the corner of her mouth. It’s easier now that she has grown but it still stings some days. “You lit up when we met Adrien. We were in the living room and I was watching you play with him, entertaining him with s toy plane. Remember?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I remember watching you and feeling like my heart would explode out of my chest.” Blake says softly, a soft smile crossing her face as she cupped Yang’s jaw. “I knew I loved you, even then.” Blake sighs softly, brushing her thumb along Yang’s freckled cheek and smiling as Yang nuzzles into her hand with a soft hum. “And I remember having the rather sudden thought that, if I were to have kids, I’d want to have them with you.”

“That’s-“ Yang blinked, her voice cracking slightly as she leaned down to kiss Blake tenderly. “Really embarrassing, baby.” She mumbled against Blake’s lip, chuckling against her mouth when Blake halfheartedly swatted her back. “I’m teasing. But… you still feel that way?”

“Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna.” Blake whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her wife’s ear. “I want you to be the mother of my children. But you seem… hesitant. Is this something  _ you  _ want?”

“I do. I just…” Yang frowns, brow creasing as she looks away from Blake for a moment. “What if I’m not a good mum? I only had Summer for a few years and you know that the whole ordeal with Raven fucked me up. What if- what if I’m as bad as Raven?”

“Hey. Hey, look at me, baby.” Blake crooned softly, gripping Yang’s chin between her fingers and guiding her to look at her. “There is no way in hell that you’re anything like Raven. Okay? You are the most tender, compassionate and caring person I know. You’d be an  _ amazing  _ mother.” Blake pauses before letting out a soft sigh. “I get it, though. I didn’t exactly have… the most  _ normal  _ childhood. Growing up in a terrorist group isn’t exactly the healthiest thing, you know. There’s a part of me that’s terrified that I’ll just mess this up. But then… I look around me and I’m reminded of all the good I’ve done. All of the good that I’ve found.” She nudges Yang’s nose with her own, nuzzling their noses together in a sweet kiss. “I look at you and I know that I’m right where I want to be, surrounded by people that love and support me. How could I not want to bring a child into a world like that?”

“We- we wouldn’t be alone.” Yang admits, swallowing thickly as Blake tugs her closer, humming softly as Yang rests their foreheads together. “We’d have a lot of support.”

“The kid would be utterly spoiled by so many aunties and uncles and grandparents.”

“Weiss would be over  _ way  _ too often.” Yang laughs softly, her eyes shining as she thought about it. A slow smile began to cross her cheeks. “I can already seeing you teaching the brat how to start a revolution.”

“Oh, please. Like you wouldn’t be teaching them how to throw a punch the moment they started to walk.”

“Hey, no kid of mine is getting pushed around!” Yang protests, glaring down at Blake playfully before her gaze softens and a small laugh leaves her. “Between the two of us, they would be an absolute terror.”

“I can picture it.” Blake giggles, watching as Yang bites her lips thoughtfully. “Yang?”

“Let’s do it.” Yang says finally, a determined, albeit hesitant expression crossing her face.

“You’re sure?”

“I want this, baby. I want to have a family with you.” Yang says softly, leaning down to kiss Blake’s nose. “I’m just… nervous.”

Me too.” Blake says shakily as she leans up to kiss Yang’s lips gently. “But if it’s with you, I know we can do this.”

“Together. As always.” Yang murmurs before letting out a shaky breath. “Okay. We should probably- probably call the doctor tomorrow then. Right?”

“I think so.”

Blake lets out a small squeak as Yang kisses her, melting quickly into her as Yang let out a shaky laugh. “This is- um. We’re actually gonna try.”

“We are.” Blake agrees, letting out a watery laugh as Yang collapses on top of her and nuzzles into her neck again.

A whole new chapter was about to start for the Xiao Long-Belladonna household. But fortunately… they weren’t alone.

* * *

The egg retrieval part of the program was… not fun. Due to the pain relief and sedation needed, she and Yang would have to go in on seperate days so that the other would be able to take care of her wife as she recovers from the procedure.

“You're going to do great, baby.” Yang murmurs into Blake’s ear as she fills out her paperwork for the admin staff, her arm curled around Blake’s shoulder. “You’ve got this.”

“I know, Yang.” Blake says, inhaling deeply before giving her wife a nervous smile. “I think the worst part so far is the fact that it feels like my bladder is trying to murder me.”

“Oh honey.” The nurse sitting across from them chuckles, an amused smile crossing her face. “Just wait until you have a baby kicking at it.”

Blake gives her a polite smile and quickly finished her paperwork and handed it to her with a heavy sigh. Before too long, it was time for her procedure to take place.

Naturally, it went well. An appropriate amount of eggs were collected and soon, Yang was entering her room with wide, anxious eyes. “Hey, gorgeous.” Yang whispers fondly, as she brushes Blake’s hair back from her forehead to kiss it gently. “How are you?”

“Crampy.” Blake mutters irritably, groggily reaching for Yang’s hand and holding it. “And tired.”

“I bet.” Yang soothes, gently playing with Blake’s hair as she closes her eyes, sighing softly as her wife’s fingers glide through her hair. “We’ll get you home soon, okay? Just gotta deal with a couple more doctory things.”

Blake nods sleepily, content to simply lay there and drink in the attention of her wife. After they go through the proceedings, Yang brings her home and lets her curl into her side, holding her close as Blake takes the next couple of days to recover. When, a week later, Yang has her own procedure, Blake finds herself unable to sit still, nervous and anxious as they take Yang away. Her relief at seeing Yang’s tired face light up only increases when Yang tugs her into the bed with a loud whine, earning a low and amused chuckles from the nursing staff as Blake finds herself trapped beneath a very needy Yang.

Not that she minded. She was more than happy to return the loving care that Yang had given her the week prior.

By the time it was time for one of them to have the final procedure, they had come to a decision about who should carry their child.

* * *

“Yang? Baby? Could you come here?”

Blake sits on their bed, tears welling up in her eyes, as Yang enters the room, concerned until Blake wordlessly holds up a pregnancy test. Yang stares for a long moment before her jaw falls open and she holds up a shaky hand to point at the test, her voice trembling.

“Wait… is that…?”

“I took five different tests. They’re all positive, Yang.” Blake gives her wife a testy smile. “I’m pregnant.”

Blake lets out a squeal as Yang’s hands grip her waist and barely has time to brace herself on Yang’s shoulders as she spins them around with a watery laugh. Blake giggles as Yang places her back on her feet and cups her jaw, kissing her firmly as Blake curls her hands around Yang’s waist, smiling against Yang’s mouth happily.

“God, I love you.” Yang breathes, pulling back to look into Blake’s eyes and butting their heads together gently before she kneels in front of her and presses a gentle kiss to her stomach. “And god knows I love you already.”

Blake covers her mouth and gently runs a hand through Yang’s hair as she nuzzles her nose against Blake’s stomach, both women emotional and happy beyond measure.

* * *

The first month of pregnancy starts out simply enough. Blake feels fine, despite wandering around in a state of disbelief, occasionally stopping her work for Weiss at the SDC to place her hand over her growing stomach and smile softly to herself. But as they come upon the fifth week, Blake begins to feel the effects of the changes within her body.

“Weiss. I love you like a sister. But I  _ swear _ that I am about to rip your brother’s head from his scrawny little body.” Blake growls lowly, her temper flaring as Whitely is pushed out of Blake’s office by his older sister. When Weiss turns to her with an unimpressed quirk of her brow, Blake snorts and leans back in her seat, arms crossed. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“That’s the sixth person that you’ve snarled at this morning, Blake.” Weiss says sharply, stalking over to her and glaring down at her. “What on earth has you so on edge?”

“Nothing.” Blake huffs, refusing to look at her friend. She and Yang had agreed to keep their pregnancy a secret until they were further along, wanting to make sure they were beyond that first tricky two months. She knew her changing hormones were responsible for her mood swings but she couldn’t explain that to Weiss without letting her know the truth. “Look, I’m just a little stressed right now. You know that board meeting is coming up. I  _ need  _ to convince them to bring more faunus onto the council. We  _ need  _ faunus voices speaking for faunus causes, Weiss.”

“I know. I’m sorry that there isn’t more I can do.” Weiss sighs heavily and makes her way over to Blake and stands behind her chair and leans up on her toes to hug her tightly, resting her chin in between her cat ears. “But do try not to threaten my staff. If all else fails, then you can go rebellious leader of the revolution on these racist board members, hm?”

Blake’s temper evens out and she blinks back tears, struggling to keep Weiss from noticing them. She reaches up curls her hands around Weiss’s arms and squeezes them affectionately, letting her head rest against her friend’s shoulder for a moment. She doesn’t let her tears fall until she arrives home shortly after Yang and walks quickly up to where she stood in their kitchen, debating what to have for dinner.

“Hey, Blake- woah! Hey, you okay, baby? What happened?” Yanag gently pushes Blake back and cups her jaw, eyes scanning her face worriedly as Blake sniffs.

“Hormones happened.” Blake mutters, closing her eyes as Yang wipes her tears away. “I hate these mood swings. How am I meant to deal with this for another eight months?”

“Because you’re one of the bravest, strongest people I know. You’ll crush this challenge just like everything else.” Yang murmurs softly as she pulled Blake close, letting her burrow her way into her neck. “It’ll get a lil easier once we tell the others. But for now… what can I do to making the gorgeous mother of my child feel better?”

“Cuddle me.” Blake says quietly, inhaling her wife’s familiar scent and sighing. “Please?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yang says playfully, scooping Blake up into her arms easily and carrying her over to their couch where she sits down and pulls Blake close, placing gentle kisses to her nose, her cheeks, mouth and neck, smiling as Blake curls against her, still feeling quite awful but more than comforted by Yang’s presence.

* * *

“So… how’s my favourite power couple doing?”

Blake snorts as Dr. Chartreuse grins teasingly at her. She glances over at Yang when she laughs, rolling her eyes fondly at her smirk. “We’re great. I mean… my mood swings are all over the place but… we’re good.”

“Well, that’s good.” Dr. Chartreuse says warmly, raising her hands and pausing. “Can I lift your shirt so we can begin?”

Blake nods, swallowing thickly as Yang curls her fingers into her hand and gives her a nervous smile. Blake inhales sharply as the cold gel was placed onto her stomach, now bigger than it was two months ago, and grimaces as the ultrasound wand presses agaisnt her unfortunately full bladder.

“Oh, there we go. See? There’s your baby, ladies.”

Blake freezes as the doctor points out the baby’s features, her chest feeling suddenly tight as tears prick at her eyes. She turns to Yang and sees a similar expression of awe on her face. Yang turns to her and leans down to kiss her softly, letting out a soft and watery laugh as she turns her gaze back to the screen, her gaze bright and happy.

“And now… lets have a listen to your baby’s heartbeat.” Dr. Chartreuse murmurs softly. A moment later, they hear it and Blake feels her heart melt, a small sniffle leaving her as her hand moves to muffle the small squeak that leaves her throat. “We’re looking good. We still have some more tests to run but I’ll let you get cleaned up and use the restroom. Most pregnant parents get very eager to use it as quickly as possible.”

When Blake comes out from the restroom, she’s quickly swept into Yang’s arms as her wife pulls her into a gentle hug, kissing her forehead sweetly. 

“It feels so much more real now.” Yang murmurs, pulling back to rest a hand on Blake’s growing belly, her smile wide and happy. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Blake says quietly, leaning up to kiss Yang, smiling against her mouth as Yang’s hands curl around her hips. “Now come on. I still have to deal with a few other tests.” Blake grumbles, rolling her eyes as she took Yang’s hands and began walking back to their doctor’s office.

* * *

Month three is worse.

“Fuck.” Blake moans painfully from where she sits in front of their toilet, sweat beading in her forehead as Yang runs her back gently before helping her pull her hair into a ponytail. “I’m going to die.”

“No, you’re not.” Yang soothes gently, as she begins to massage Blake’s shoulders gently, pulling a low moan from her as her fingers knead tense muscle. “Today is just a bad day. You’ll be fine.”

“Next time, you carry the kid and see how “fine” it is.” Blake snaps miserably, closing her eyes tightly as her vision swims. “Oh God.” She whispers hoarsely before she leans forward once more.

It takes some time before she stumbles her way back to bed and collapses amongst pillows and blankets, falling asleep as fatigue hits her hard. Several hours later, she feels a gentle pressure on her shoulder and looks up to see Yang smiling warmly at her, sending a spike of guilt through her chest as she sees the plate of crackers and glad sof water that Yang had placed down on the bedside table.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. You feeling any better?” Yang’s voice is as warm and patient as ever. Her hand is gentle as she brushes Blake’s bangs back from her forehead and kisses it sweetly. 

“I’m sorry.” Blake sniffs, looking away from Yang as she sits up and pulls away from her, guilt twisting her heart in a way it hadn’t in years. 

“Huh? Sorry? For what?”

“Snapping at you like that. That’s wasn’t- I shouldn’t have-“

“No. No, no, no. Baby, look at me.” Yang genly cups Blake’s jaw and tenderly turns her head to meet her gaze, her brow creasing in concern as Blake’s eyes well up with tears. “Hey, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I’m not mad.” Yang makes a worried sound in her throat and climbs up to Blake and pulls her into a hug, rocking her back and forth gently as Blake presses her face into her neck, her tears falling onto Yang’s skin. “It’s okay.  _ We’re  _ okay. I promise.”

Blake shudders against her and clings to her wife as she slowly calms down. Logically, she knows that it’s the hormones but she still hates these moments when her emotions go haywire. She lets out a surprised squeak as Yang lifts her up and carefully places her between her legs. Blake leans back into her embrace, closing her eyes as Yang traces patterns against her stomach.

“Better?” Yang asks softly into her ear, pressing a smile against her cheek when she nods tiredly. “Wanna try to eat a little? For Bump?”

Blake huffs a small laugh at Yang’s nickname for their unborn child and reaches over for the plate of cracker and begins to nibble slowly at them, grimacing at the bland taste. But she feels soothed by the warm presence at her back as Yang kisses her neck softly, content to hold Blake for a while.

_ ‘I got lucky with her.’ _ Blake thinks fondly to herself, heart spilling over with love as she cranes her head back to kiss Yang’s jaw, lingering to nuzzle affectionately at her cheek. 

* * *

Month four is when they tell their friends and family. Ruby and Weiss has been ecstatic, both of them running to hug Blake before Weiss turned to Yang and, more or less, politely informed her that if she  _ didn’t  _ take care of Weiss’s future niece or nephew, then there were going to be problems. 

Weiss was surprisingly intimidating when she wanted to be. 

Tai Yang had looked like he was going to cry as he pulled Blake into a hug and turned to inform Yang that under no circumstances was she to do anything stupid while Blake was pregnant. 

Blake assumes that came from his experiences with Summer and Raven.

  
  


But now… it was time for the Belladonna side of the family to get the memo.

“Hey, mum. Hey dad. How you guys? How’s Menagerie?” Blake says to the laptop screen in front of her, wincing as Kali and Ghira fumble to fit on screen together. Her parents and technology…. did not mix. 

“Everything is well, sweetheart. How are you two girls doing?” Ghira rumbles, smiling at her and Yang. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course they are. They look just as smitten as ever.” Kali interjects teasingly, smirking as Blake and Yang flush. “

“Actually… we have some news.” Yang says nervously, laughing softly as Blake gave her a small glance. “Why don’t you tell them, baby?”

“Uh… mum, dad…” Blake starts nervously, her cat ears pinning against her head as her parents frown in concern. “You’re going to be grandparents.”

Blake blinks in surprise as Kali lets out a delighted squeal, gripping Ghira’s arm tightly as the old man’s smile turns to a proud grin. Blake sighs as both of her parents begin asking questions, humming happily as Yang threads their fingers together and raises her hand to her lips, smiling against Blake’s skin for a moment.

Blake wipes away her joyful tears and laughs as Ghria shoots Yang a look and informs her to take care of his grandbaby.

Life was good.

* * *

“Shhh. I know, Blake. I know.”

Blake lets out a pained groan as Yang’s hands press gently into her lower back and she leans forward from where she sat between Yang’s legs, arms hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. At eighteen weeks her now larger stomach was beginning to cause lower back pain, leaving her to silently suffer until Yang decided to do something about it.

“I know. I’m sorry, baby.” Yang croons softly as she leans forward to kiss Blake’s back, bare apart from the supportive pregnancy bra that she wore. Blake feels a shiver run down her spin as Yang’s lips lingered, her breath ghosting over Blake’s skin. “I wish I could do more.”

“Ugh. There’s not much-“ Blake bites her lips to stop a relieved moan from leaving her lips as Yang presses her fingers into a particularly tight spot on her back, fingers kneading into tense muscle. “That you can do.”

“Yeah, but you’re carrying our baby. I want to help as much as possible.” Yang murmurs, running her hands up Blake’s sides affectionately. 

“You help by existing.” Blake murmurs, glancing over her shoulder to give Yang a tired, yet playful smile. “But moving your hands a couple inches to the right wouldn’t hurt, sunshine.”

“Yes ma’am.” Yang laughs, dropping another kiss to Blake’s shoulder, drifting over old battle scars before getting back to what she seems to consider a very important job. “You know I have no problem with making you feel good.”

“Oh my god.” Blake snorts, reaching out a hand to swipe playfully at one of Yang’s legs. “You’re such a relentless flirt.”

“Because I just so happen to be married to the most  _ gorgeous  _ woman on Remnant.” Yang murmurs into her ear, her fingers pulling a small gasp from Blake as they press into the requested spot on Blake’s back. 

Blake blinks back touched tears and lets out a slow exhale before turning around on her knees and grabbing the front of Yang’s shirt to pull her into a firm kiss. Yang lets out a small squeak of surprise before she melts into it, her hands moving to hold Blake’s waist. Blake whimpers when Yang deepens the kiss, gripping her shirt tightly as Yang slowly lowers her to their bed with great care. She feels Yang straddle her lap, arms braced to help her hover over Blake to support her own weight so that Blake didn’t have to. 

“I love you.” Blake mumbles against Yang’s mouth, a needy whine leaving her throat when Yang pulls away to look at her.

“I love you too. So,  _ so _ much.” Yang says softly, pausing to glance down at Blake’s stomach worriedly. “Are you okay? Do you want me to-“

“Don’t even think about it.” Blake growls, reaching up to tug Yang back down. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Yang huffs a small laugh into Blake’s mouth, more than happy to oblige. Blake smiles against her lips, humming happily as Yang kisses her softly. Her smile turns to a light giggle as Yang begins to pepper her face with kisses, chuckling as Blake wiggles beneath her, her amber eyes bright with with delight at the sudden showering of affection. “You’re beautiful.” A kiss to her nose. “And smart.” Another to her forehead. “Strong and brave.” A kiss to each cheek. “And I am so lucky to have you.” Yang stops to lean her forehead against Blake’s, smiling lovingly down at her.

Before Blake can respond, she feels a fluttering in her stomach, completely unrelated to the way Yang made her heart flip. She gasps and Yang quickly gets off of her lap, staring at her in worry as she sits up and places a hand over her stomach, awed tears filling her eyes.

“Quick. Come here.” Blake says, voice thick with emotion, as she grabs Yang’s hand and presses it against her belly. “Do you feel that?”

“Is that-“ Yang’s eyes well up with tears of her own as she lets out a soft laugh. “Oh my God. They’re a kicker already, huh?”

“Takes after their mother.” Blake says softly, reaching up with a hand to cup Yang’s jaw. “Must have her strength.”

Yang turns her head to kiss Blake sweetly for a moment before encouraging her to lay back down. This time, though, Yang rests her head on Blake’s stomach, closing her eyes as she listens to their unborn child. Blake smiles adoringly at the sight and runs a hand through Yang’s hair tenderly, her heart fluttering as Yang presses into her touch.

* * *

It was around the six month mark that Blake stirs in the middle of the night, staring up at their ceiling in confusion for a moment. It takes her a moment to register the weight of someone on her legs and the gentle touch of tender lips against her heavy stomach. A look down soon reveals what had disturbed her.

“Hey, lil Bump.” Yang gently coos to Blake’s stomach, nuzzling her nose against it affectionately, as her hands gently stroke Blake’s hips. “You’re really kicking tonight, huh? Already causing as much trouble as your mama and me, aren’t you?” Yang laughs softly to herself for a moment before she speaks up again, her voice taking on a more serious tone as she lets out a shaky exhale. “You have a lot of people that are so excited to meet you. You have so many aunties and uncles. Hell, your auntie Weiss even offered to pay to set up your nursery. You are going to be so spoiled… and so loved.”

Blake continues watching the scene before her unfold, heart melting more and more with every words that leaves her wife’s lips. 

“And… I promise you that you’ll never be alone. I am going to make sure that you never think, for even a second, that you aren’t wanted.” Yang’s voice wavers and Blake feels her heart break. “I’m not going to leave you behind. I promise.”

Blake reaches down to tug at Yang’s shoulder when she feels tears land on her stomach and she feels Yang freeze against her. 

“Blake? Shit. I’m sorry, baby. Did I wake you?”

“No. Now come here.” Blake says softly, guiding Yang up to her. She gently rolls Yang into her back and, with some effort, hovers over her to kiss away her tears. Yang clings to her, a soft whine escaping her as Blake kisses her neck, lingering to nuzzle at the crook of it. “You’re an amazing woman, Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna. I love you. God, I love you so much.”

She quickly leans up to kiss away her wife’s tears, rubbing her hip soothingly as Yang pulls herself together again. A soft hum escapes her when Yang pulls her down for a tender kiss, whimpering into Blake’s mouth when Blake cups her jaw before pulling away and gazing up at her adoringly, tears glistening in her eyes.

“I won’t make the same mistakes she did. I swear.”

Blake kisses her softly, mumbling a soft “I know, baby” against her mouth before letting Yang curl around her back, holding both her and their bump protectively close.

* * *

“Easy, Blake. I’ve got you.”

Blake whimpers in pain, gritting her teeth as a fresh wave of false contractions spasmed through her body. She knew that this was a possibility but she hadn’t expected them to hurt so much. She curls up in Yang’s lap, groaning as her wife gently rubs her hip and side, tracing disgracing patterns into her side. “You’re carrying the next one. I hope you know that.”

“Of course.” Yang croons softly, rubbing a gentle hand through Blake’s hair, tracing a gentle thumb over her black cat ears. “I’m sorry. I know it hurts.”

“The sooner this kid gets here, the better.” Blake groans, looking up at Yang through hazy, painful eyes and frowning at the anxious expression in her eyes. “I’ll be okay, honey. Just… hold me?”

“For as long as you need, gorgeous.”

* * *

During month eight of her pregnancy, Blake finds herself frowning as a waitress giggles at Yang, placing a hand on her shoulder before wandering away. Blake hates that her mind starts comparing herself to the waitress, taking note of how her own figure was far from slender.

Did Yang still consider her attractive as she was now?

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Yang murmurs softly, leaning towards Blake and trying to meet her gaze, a concerned crease forming between her brows. “Did I do something?”

“No. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to worry about it if it’s making the woman I love miserable.” Yang says with gentle firmness, reaching across the table to take Blake’s hands. “Talk to me, Blake. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

“Do you mean that?” Blake hates how her voice wavers. She’s never been one to feel insecure about her looks, especially since having the freedom to present herself how she chose. But Blake supposed that that was what hormones did to you.

“Mean what?”

  
  


“Do you…” Blake hesitates, scared to share her insecurities until Yang squeezes her hands gently. “Are you...still attracted to me?”

“Huh? What?” Yang blinks for a moment before her face falls, a slightly horrified look crossing her face. “Of course I am! You’re gorgeous, Blake. How could I not want you?”

“Even… as I am now?”

“You’re carrying a baby but that doesn’t make you less attractive.” Yang says softly, raising a hand to cup Blake’s jaw as she smiles at her, full of love and adoration. “How could I not find everything about you attractive, just because you're pregnant? I love  _ you, _ Blake. I’m attracted to  _ you _ . You’re always beautiful to me. Nothing could change that.” She murmurs, leaning across the small table and kissing Blake softly, lingeringly, without caring who was watching. “And if you need me to show you just how attractive I find you… I have no problem with that.”

Blake feels a flush creep up her neck as Yang winks at her, a watery laugh escaping her as she gives her wife a fond look. “I’m sorry.”

“None needed.” Yang says gently, her tone warm and full of love. “I’m serious, by the way. I can and will utterly spoil you. Just give me the word. I sure as hell won’t complain.”

Blake quirks a brow and bites her lips, trying to ignore the rush of heat that floods through her as Yang gives her a pleased smile, seemingly well aware that she had succeeded.

“Hold on to that thought.” Blake mumbles, smirking softly as Yang’s eyes widen in surprise before a red flush creeps up her neck and her lips spread into a small grin. 

It was, Blake realises, reassuring to know that she still had an effect on her wife.

* * *

By the time she goes into labour, Blake is more than ready for her baby to be out of her body. She lays on the bed, panting and gritting her teeth as Dr. Chartreuse readies herself at Blake’s knees, calmly coaching her through the birth.

“You’re doing so well, bab-“

“Yang. I love you. But you need to find some other encouragement.” Blake hisses as she grips Yang’s hand tightly, just before throwing her head back with a low, pained moan. “Fuck!”

“Ignore her.” Dr. Chartreuse chuckles, smirking at an alarmed Yang. “Lots of people experiencing labour will cuss out their partners. She’s in extreme pain-“

“Oh? Am I? I wasn’t aware.” Blake snaps, her ears pressing against her head as another contraction washes over her, pulling a small sob from her lips. She whimpers as Yang presses their foreheads together, gently soothing her as Blake clings to her with pained desperation. “Yang…” she whines weakly, closing her eyes and panting as Yang kisses her head.

“I know, baby. But you’re doing great. I am  _ so  _ proud of you.”

“Blake? Sweetheart, I’m going to need you to start pushing now. That’s it. Good girl!”

The next several hours felt like a special mind of torture until finally, a loud piercing cry is heard and both parents freeze. Soon enough, a small bundle is placed against Blake’s chest, wrapped up in a little pink blanket. Blake feels tears fall freely done her face as she runs a hand over her daughter’s short, black hair, tracing the tiny cat ears that were still closed off to the world. 

“Oh my God.” Yang says through a sob, curling her arm over Blake’s shoulder gently placing her hand over their child protectively. “She’s beautiful. She looks just like you.”

“And you.” Blake whispers tiredly, hair sticking to her forehead, glancing at the tiny splattering of freckles already visible on their daughter’s nose. “Oh God.” She whimpers, turning to bury her face in Yang’s neck, feeling overwhelmed as their little family curled into each other.

After nine months of pain and mood swings, after nine months of all that they had gone through, looking at the little girl in her arms made it all worthwhile.

“Here.” Blake says weakly, smiling at Yang. “Hold your baby girl, Yang.”

Yang takes her and stands, holding her protectively in her arms and Blake feels a wide and tired smile cross her features as Yang kisses the baby’s forehead, tears falling down her cheeks as inhales shakily and give their daughter a loving smile. 

“Welcome to the family, Summer Xiao Long-Belladonna. God knows it’s a big and crazy one.” Yang pauses and sits beside Blake’s bed in a chair and leans over to kiss her firmly, smiling happily through her tears against Blake’s mouth. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Once or twice.” Blake chuckles, a tired yawn making its presence known. Yang’s gaze softens and she moves Summer carefully to one arm while the other curls around Blake’s shoulders as the tired mother slowly drifts off to sleep, content and happy to watch her wife and daughter for a little bit.

When Blake was seventeen, after Beacon fell, she thought that her story was over. Time to close the book and pack up. But, as she gazes adoringly at her family, a tearful smile stretching across her face, she finds herself relieved that she didn’t close her book.

This was a whole new chapter for Blake and Yang. And, for as daunting as it seemed, she knew that they could handle any challenges that may arise…

_ Together. _

  
  



End file.
